The present invention relates generally to a clamp for securing a base plate to a ski. Such clamps are typically provided to clamp one end of a base plate to the ski yet permit limited longitudinal movement of the base plate through the clamp. Such clamps typically include side portions having grooves adapted to receive and guide the laterally extending portions of the base plate. Normally, a connecting member connects the side portions of the clamp and is disposed between the base plate and the upper surface of the ski. Because the base plate is not only supported by the connecting member, but is also confined by the side portions which guide the base plate, the base plate may "bind" or become "locked" in the clamp in the event of a deflection of a ski. To avoid this problem, it is normally known to dimension the guides through the side portion to provide a space or "vertical play" between the base plate and the guide surfaces of the side portions. It has also been known to provide an elastic plastic insert to bridge the vertical "play" defined between the clamp and the base plate.
Such assemblies which permitted displacement between the base plate and the clamp are undesirable, particularly if the base plate is long. In this respect, the play in the clamp creates an additional bending stress in the base plate. It is preferable to provide a clamp which secures the base plate to the ski without vertical play between the two members to avoid a binding or locking of the base plate in the event of deflection of the ski, but which would at the same time permit movement of the base plate relative to the surface of the ski in the event of such deflection.